Twins and a boy
by XzeroXgurlX
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married and have 3 kids read the story and read about their lives.Story is alot better than the summary Please PLEASE Read&Review ! Ok if you read this story I promise to finish my first 1


**Ok second fic here please don't kill me for not going on with my other story! Right so my new story is about Kira,Kari, (twins) Ty, Sasuke, and Sakura my version of their lives and/or my imagination! Also I'm putting this with modern technology so...yeah.**

OoOoOXxXxX

"Hey slow down already!" Yelled Kira to her sister Kari. They needed to get home before their parents did. They had been training hard

"Well hurry up!" She yelled back to her twin.

Kira and Kari two different personalities. Also they are Uchihas.

Kira's Description-Long mid-back black hair in a high pony-tail with natural dark pink highlights, black eyes blue jeans and a small fitting black and red T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol. Her heart is not as black as her eyes though she has her moments.In a fight no matter how tough the opponent is she can beat em'.

Kari's Description-Long black hair like her sister's except dark blue highlights, she keeps it down with her bangs in her face hidding her forest green eyes. Dark blue jeans and a small black and blue T-shirt along with the Uchiha clan symbol. Don't let her pretty face fool you shes not as nice as she seems.

They are both 15 their brother Ty is 10. He emerald green eyes and black hair he has a blue tee with again the Uchiha clan symbol, and a pair of baggy light blue jeans.

OoOoOXxXxX

They got home in time their parents had just walked in with Ty two minutes after they got in.

"Hi girls!" Greeted their pink haired mother.

"Hi mom". Both girls said hello to their mom and Ty walked in after her all bruised and beaten and after him was their father.

"Ty are you ok." Kira said worried about her only brother.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok!"

"Well you don't have to be rude with your answer!"

"I can if I want to be!"

"Will you stop being so rude to me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO I-"

"SHUT-UP!" Kari screamed at the two as Kari and Kira's cell phones started ringing.

Kari's conversation...

"Yeah."

"Hey what's up?" It was her boyfriend Kyo.

"Nothing much. Are you still going on that mission tomorrow?"

"Yep. You still coming to see me?"

"Uh...well I have to ask. Hold on."

"Ok."

Kira's conversation...

"Hello."

"Hey." It was Kira's boyfriend Yuki.

"So what's up are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Mhm. Are you going to see me tonight?"

"Hmm I don't know let me ask."

"Ok."

"Hey mom." The girls both called.

"Hey what?"

"Can we spend the night with the guys'." Begged Kira

"Why?"

"Well see they have to go on a long mission tomorrow and we won't see them for awhile so we-"

"Ok, ok you can go and don't worry I'll deal with your father later."

"Thank-you mom!" Both girls embraced their mother.

"Your welcome, but they have to come get you now go pack."

They told them to come and get them and hung up the phone. The girls sat by the door waiting when they heard a knock.

Kari opened the doorand steped out with her sister. They started to walk to the boys apartment building.

"See ya in the morning Kari." Kira said as they split off to go in the apartments.

OoOoOXxXxX

Kyo and Kari. They headed straight for Kyo's room to talk a little. Then talking turned into kissing.

"So what do you want to do for our last night?" Asked Kari sitting on his bed.

"I donno what do you want to do?" He said sitting next to her. She shrugged her shoulders. He started to kiss her and she fell back on his bed. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes she had her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep instead. What do ya think?" He asked still lost in her green orbs.

"I think that is a great idea I'm pretty beat from training anyway." They changed into their pj's and jumped in bed. Kyo put his arms around her as she layed her head on his chest. Soon they were fast asleep.

OoOoOoOXxXxXx

Kira and Yuki. They decided to stay in the living room and watch a movie. the movie was a mushy love story and Yuki ended up making a move on Kira. they started to kiss and soon it deepened. Kira thought she should end it before it got bad but her body wouldn't listen to her mind. he broke the kiss and decided to leave the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked seeing that somthing had to be wrong with him.

"You didn't mind what i just did, did you?" he asked wondering if it was ok what he had done. he had never made a move like that on her.

"Mind? Of course not. But I've never done anything like that before, you just scared me is all. You never kiss me like that." she said and with that, he walked over to her and kissed like that again.

"Let's just go to bed. i need to rest for my mission tomorrow. i hope you don't mind." he said.

"Of course not. let's go to bed, this movie was starting to get boring anyway and I'm still tired from training today. We stayed out longer than we usually do and now I'm beat." she said. She got up and walked towered him. she kissed him on the cheek and walked to get changed.

They walked together into Yuki's room and laid down on the bed. She lay with her head in the croock of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

OoOoOoOXxXxXxX

The next morning

They woke up and decided to walk together to the leaving spot.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Kari asked.

"Umm...w-watched a m-movie." Kira said nervously.

"Oh really what kind of movie?" She asked enjoying her sister and Yuki blushing.

"Uh...a r-romance/comedy k-kind of movie."

"Hmmm what was the name of the movie?" Kari kept picking at her sister. Kira looked at Yuki wondering if she should tell her sister what it was and what really happend. He nodded to her not caring.

"It was c-called Just Like Heaven."

"Okaaay so are you going to tell me what really happend or do I have to keep picking at you?"

"FINE we just kissed but not normally how we kiss!"

"AH HA...anything else..."

"NO! Thats it stop with the picking." Kyo looked at the blushing Yuki who was beat red.

"Hehe are you sure theres nothing else...Yuki?" The girls looked at each other then Yuki.

"Nothing else happend. What about you what did you two do?" Yuki grinned at this question.

"Hmmm... lets see we got home made out for a little while got changed and and went to bed." They both said with a straight face not blushing at all. Finally they arrived to their desination.

XxXxXxXOoOoOo

Kira and Yuki...

"Well this is it." Yuki said with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her like last night. He broke the kiss he looked at her and then looked over to find Kyo and Kari staring at them. Yuki and Kira blushed really hard. Yuki looked back to Kira.

"Do you know when your gonna be back?"

"I don't know but hopfully soon." He kissed her again.

"I love you." Kira smiled.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." He said brushing a stran of hair out of her face. He started to walk away but she grabed his hand and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

XxXxXxOoOoOo

Kari and Kyo...

"Aww my sister...haha she noticed us." She looked up at Kyo in his eyes and he kissed her without a problem. He broke the kiss but then Kari put arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. She broke the kiss this time. The were breathing a little heavy.

"I'm gonna miss you alot." Kari looked really sad.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Kyo smiled which made her smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kyo walked away and Kari ran by her sister who was about to be in tears. They both waved bye until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Come on lets get home." Kari said as they walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

**Awww. So sweet Please Review! **

** 3 Zoey**


End file.
